


Able To Leap Tall Buildings In A Single Bound

by monkiainen



Series: 10iloveyou [5]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Confessions, M/M, Telling your boss about your relationship, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Danny has something to confess to Mac.
Relationships: Don Flack/Danny Messer
Series: 10iloveyou [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/11461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Able To Leap Tall Buildings In A Single Bound

Danny knew from the start it was going to get complicated. It was never a good idea to date your co-worker, and when you work for the law enforcement…. well, it was a terrible idea. So why was he dating Don then? Maybe because he was such a masochist that he wanted to punish himself all the ways possible.

But… yeah, definitely not a good idea.

Of course, when one dates their co-worker, it might also be a good idea to let your supervisor to know. In case there was ever going to be conflict of interest or something like that. Or if Don got shot then Mac would know to contact him. Hopefully that would never happen. Danny had already lost Aiden, and it hurt like hell.

If only he could find a time and a place to talk to Mac. Danny wanted it to be in a private setting, without a worry that someone else would interrupt them in the middle of his confession. He wanted to have it taken care at once.

Crime never sleeps, though, and in a city the size of New York that phrase was the ultimate truth. There were always murders to solve, and soon Danny realised it had been three weeks since he ultimately thought of coming clean to Mac.

Don wasn't saying anything, per se, just giving him a look that clearly said "Get it over with". They were so tired of hiding their relationship from their friends to be honest.

One Monday night when everyone else had already gone home, Danny saw his chance: Mac was alone in his office, filling out some paperwork. It was now or never. Danny gathered his courage and knocked on Mac's door, getting invited in.

Okay. Time to face the music.

"I have a confession to make, Mac."

Mac just raised his eyebrow, waiting patiently what Danny had to say.

"Me and Don… we're a couple. Have been for a while now, actually. Just wanted to let you know, you know, in case there's something that might or might not affect our work. But it's definitely not going to affect our work, because we're both professionals and…"

"I know Danny. I'd be a lousy CSI if I hadn't noticed how you two act around each other. But thank you for coming to tell me this personally. Now go home to your boyfriend", Mac replied with his typical no-nonsense attitude.

Danny did what Mac told him, and went straight to the locker room. Well. Maybe it wasn't as complicated as he had originally thought.


End file.
